Customers and merchants alike rely increasingly upon electronic payment mechanisms. More traditional debit and credit cards are evolving to active payment tokens, such as mobile devices with Near Field Communication (“NFC”) modules. Such systems may organize payment mechanisms into virtual wallet systems.
In addition to storing and organizing payment mechanisms within a virtual wallet, there is a need in the art to organize, store, and retrieve various other artifacts, such as movie tickets, coupons, boarding passes, receipts, and so forth. There is a further need to support efficient technology for merchants to offer pushing of such artifacts to a user's virtual wallet from the merchant's existing, or similar, online user interfaces.